How I Really Feel
by WindreaWolf
Summary: Every Since the Battle with Lord Shen Po has been feeling different, especially about Tigress. Po finally comes to terms on how he feels about his best friend. Will he be able to tell her. Will she be able to return his feelings? Terrible summary, 1st fic


**Author's not: Hey guys hope you enjoy the story I will add to it later. Please if you can review it. If you do please leave constructive critisism because it is like my first fic. Anyways thanx for reading.**

**Chapter 1: Training with Tigress**

It had been a few months since Po had defeated Lord Shen at Gongmen City. Everyone had made full recoveries and were hard at work. The Panda and the Five were currently training in the Jade Palace.

**5 mins earlier:** "Viper you and Crane will spar, Panda you and Tigress, and Monkey you and Mantis." Everyone seemed happy by their master's decision, well everyone besides the Dragon Warrior. "Yes Master." the six warriors responded.

**Present:** **Po's P.O.V**

Po kept thinking the same thought, over and over again. 'Why do I have to fight her? Why not anyone else? Of course he knew she was the best opponent for him to spar with, being the leader of the five and all, but still.' As his mind was pondering this he barely missed a round house kick to the head.

"Po stay alert, you must be ready for anything the enemy may attack you with." she lectured following up with a quick jab to the legs. Po fell forward loosing his train of thought. He looked up to see Tigress standing over him. The one person who he sought to find acceptance, or was it friendship. Yeah it was friendship...or was it something more. 'I can't be thinking about this, she's my best friend for crying out loud. No Po you won't ruin this friendship,' he mentally told himself.

"Po!" she shouted for the third time.

"What?" he asked just noticing she was talking to him.

"What is with you lately? Everytime we fight I win, well that's normal...Anyways you've been unfocused for days now." She extended a paw to him, which he casually accepted.

"Po what's bothering you?" she questioned, with a look of concern in her eyes. He looked at her eyes, the eyes he could get lost in, they were so amazing. He wouldn't allow himself to this time though.

"Uhhh nothings wrong Tigress. I just uhhhh was thinking that's all." he said trying to think up a lie, and quick.

She looked at the panda knowing that something was eating away at him. "Po tell me what is bothering you, that's what friends are for right?" Ever since she had lost her best friend, she had tried to be as nice as possible to him. She would not lose him...not again.

"Tigress it's nothing really let's get back to our fight."

"Po the truth. Now." she demanded not wanting to let the panda worry for much longer.

He sighed and dropped the act. "Well Tigress, every since the battle with Shen, I was thinking about me and..."

She looked at him, her red and amber eyes piercing his, the look in her eyes telling him to continue. He was going to do it, he was going to tell his best friend what he truly thought about her.

"Tigress I want you to know that I've been acting strangely because.."

"Because?"

"Because... I still can't believe that I'm the last Panda alive. It still hurts inside to know that my village was destroyed and I was the only survivor. That my family died to save me." He couldn't do. He just couldn't express himself. Oh well he had time, it's not like they didn't live together.

"Is that it Po? Is that why you've been acting so strangely?" she asked him with true sympathy.

"Yes," His face now had a saddened expression on it, though it was due to a different reason then the feline thought. She was his best friend, and he couldn't stand lying to her. This was just something he couldn't let her find out, not now anyways.

"Oh Po," she said drawing him into a hug. "It'll be alright you know they did it because they love you." She looked at him with an understanding and caring expression. "They were your parents after all, they wanted the best for you."

He loved the feel of her fur on his. He hugged her back his face reddening in the process. When ever she hugged him it helped clear his mind and calm him down. He truly treasured these moments between them.

"Remember Po," she started while reluctantly braking the hug and looking at the panda's downed face. "The past is history, the future is a mystery, and the present is a gift. That's why they call it the present." She looked at him and a smile adourned her face as she saw him brighten at this.

"You know what Tigress, your right."

"I know I'm right Po," she said before giving him one last, brief hug.

'In more ways than you know' Po thought to himself.

"Now Dragon Warrior, do you wish to continue with our sparring session?" She asked getting in to a Kung Fu stance.

"You know I am" he answered while forming his own stance.

The two fought for and hour or two than stopped. Po had gotten his butt kicked like he normally did when fighting the leader of the five. 'He's definitely improving' she thought to herself with a slight smile.

"Hey Tigress I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry. You wanna get something to eat?"

"Why not?" she said helping him up. The two then walked together towards the kitchen both seemingly happy. As he was walking Po was thinking numerous thoughts. 'Should I tell her soon? Does she think the same about me? Of course she doesn't. I'm a fat panda, no one would ever consider me a mate or even look at me for love. Who cares though, were friends and that's all that matters.' he concluded as he continued to make his way to the kitchen with his best friend beside him.

"Po?" she said stealing a glance at him.

"Yes Tigress?" he responded surprised she had broken the silence.

"Can we talk later? In private?"

"Of course Tigress"


End file.
